Just paperwork
by amelie.adore.fleurs
Summary: Jae y Yunho fueron compañeros de universidad que nunca cruzaron palabra, ahora comenzarán a trabajar en la misma empresa, pasar las horas en la misma oficina y...vivir juntos. Jae parece odiarlo y el moreno no sabe el por qué...pero en las noches se escabulle a su habitación y no ve ni un atisbo de odio...
1. El compañero nuevo

**Capítulo 1: Compañero…¿nuevo?**

Un hombre giraba su silla frente al escritorio, no había nada interesante, sólo lo mismo de todos los días: papeles, papeles y papeles.

El escritorio de caoba dejaba entrever su hermoso color en pequeñas áreas libres, ya que se encontraba cubierto en su totalidad, frente al sujeto había un plan de negocios a medio revisar, los gastos mensuales amontonados en una esquina, en la otra el ordenador encendido mostrando una planilla de Excel con los flujos de caja de ese mes, al lado del teclado una taza de café a medio tomar que ensuciaba la cubierta por las gotas que se escurrían de su borde y al lado de ésta, un teléfono del cual se escuchaba la voz de la secretaria anunciándole una reunión a la que debía asistir en una hora.

No había mucho que hacer al respecto, los negocios son negocios y para mantener una vida cómoda y sin preocupaciones para él y su familia debía hacer el sacrificio. A pesar de haber sido el mejor estudiante y de haber podido hacer un doctorado en otro país, no lo hizo para cuidar de sus familiares…hacían ya dos años desde que su padre había muerto y él había tomado la responsabilidad de ellos, no se arrepentía, tenía muchos sueños e ilusiones, pero sólo le correspondía a él velar por el bienestar de sus seres queridos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, debía prepararse para ir a la sala de reuniones, lentamente ordenó el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio y tomó la chaqueta de su traje, fue al baño, se miró en el espejo, arregló su corbata y mojó su nuca…se le venía una tarde de muestras, discusiones, decisiones, tratos y números, pero si lograba hacer el convenio, la empresa para la que trabajaba se vería muy beneficiada, y al ser el gerente eso le influía mucho, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Cuando ya se encontraba sentado con el resto de sus compañeros notó que había un asiento vacío, observó más detenidamente y se dio cuenta que era el asiento del gerente de la otra empresa ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre llegara tarde?¿no tenía sentido de la responsabilidad o la puntualidad?. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta, era la secretaria acompañada de un joven.

-Lo siento mucho, no hallaba la sala de reuniones y esta amable señorita me ayudó a encontrarla-

Hizo una reverencia mientras daba su explicación y finalmente le sonrió a la secretaria, la que se sonrojó y se disculpó rápidamente para retirarse colocando el dorso de sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

Era completamente entendible ese comportamiento, el hombre que acababa de entrar era bastante guapo, cuerpo delgado, espalda ancha, ojos oscuros, piel blanca como la porcelana y su cabello peinado hacia un lado con un mechones sobre su frente; cualquiera diría que podría ser modelo, pero en este momento se encontraba en un sala de reuniones tomando su lugar en el asiento que le correspondía para comenzar la presentación del convenio. Su presencia le parecía conocida, pero no podía recordar donde…¿la universidad tal vez? se veía como de su edad, pero tenía un aire completamente arrogante…¿quién sería? Si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención al momento de las presentaciones lo sabría, pero bueno, ni modo, no era tan importante.

-Tomando en cuenta los puntos que conciernen a este trato, lo más conveniente es colocar un gerente de la empresa amiga para recopilar la información necesaria y adecuar algunas de sus prácticas a la nuestra, así nuestras funciones de costos serían similares y sería beneficioso para ambas compañías.-

-Eso es muy cierto, pero nuestro gerente se encuentra en un hotel, pues su residencia queda fuera de la ciudad, habría que invertir en un inmueble para que todo fuera más estable.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero nuestra empresa les brinda hogar a nuestros trabajadores que viven en zonas alejadas, nuestro propio gerente goza de este beneficio, lo único malo es que nuestros departamentos habilitados están ocupados en su totalidad…pero el gerente Jung es soltero y vive en uno de los departamentos de mayor tamaño, no creo que haya problema en que el señor Kim Jaejoong se hospede por un tiempo mientras se terminan los arreglos en los departamentos que tenemos en mantención. ¿No es así señor Jung?-

Una mirada penetrante se posó sobre él…Kim Jaejoong…ese nombre…ah! Ahora lo recordaba, era el hijo de su jefe de carrera en la universidad, había estudiado para la misma profesión que él y siempre andaba con aires de grandeza por el campus, era muy arrogante por su aspecto, ya que todas las chicas caían a sus pies, miraba a todos con desprecio y vivía en su mundo aparte, pero recordaba que a él lo miraba con una dosis extra de odio…todo porque él sacaba siempre las mejores calificaciones y Kim quedaba en segundo lugar, era bien parecido también y tenía su grupo de amigos, pero siempre que miraba hacia el puesto de Jaejoong éste lo veía con un dejo de odio…¿Cómo fue que terminó en la misma mesa que él teniendo que dejarlo vivir bajo su mismo techo? Porque era un hecho que él no podía rehusarse a la petición de su jefe, ya que no había motivo que le impidiera recibir a otro hombre en su casa por un tiempo, pero ese tipo de gente no iba con él…

-Así es señor, no hay ningún problema con que el señor Kim se quede, no se preocupe-

-Estupendo, en ese caso el traslado debería realizarse mañana, claro, si el señor Kim está de acuerdo-

-Tampoco tengo ningún problema, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento-

Se inclinó ligeramente y me dedicó una mirada fugaz…no muy agradable que digamos, ¿será que se acuerda de mi? Pero ahora todo es distinto, no somos estudiantes, hemos madurado, no puede ser que el siga con sus actitudes de la universidad…¿o sí?

El resto de la reunión se concentró en afinar detalles de cómo sería el traslado y el trabajo que deberían realizar cuando sus oficinas estuvieran fusionadas…sí, tendría que estar con ese hombre todo el día e incluso la noche cuando llegaran a casa después del trabajo…sería como su sombra…pero no le quedaba de otra.

Cada uno tomó su maletín, se despidieron estrechándose las manos quizá demasiado fuerte para ser un saludo amistoso...y es que esa mirada no podría haber sido más desafiante, era como una advertencia que de ahí en adelante nada iba a ser fácil…y en el fondo él lo sentía así.

Se retiraron y partió a su oficina, debía despejar el ambiente, terminar lo que le quedaba pendiente y ordenar para dejar espacio para el escritorio que se encontraría a su lado mañana en la mañana esperando a su nuevo ocupante, el que llegaría a su casa mañana por la tarde. Sacó los papeles inservibles, limpió los estantes, limpió el escritorio lleno de manchas por la base de las tazas donde tomaba su preciado café, movió su lugar para dejar más espacio y así pudieran colocar tranquilamente el nuevo puesto de trabajo, se sentó y le dio gusto ver todo tan aseado.

-Debería darme vergüenza trabajar en este estado jajaja Jung Yunho eres una vergüenza jajaja-

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo salir de su mundo cerdito para volver a la realidad.

-¿Sí? Diga-

-Señor Jung, el jefe me ha dicho que le informe que tiene el resto de la tarde libre para preparar todo en su domicilio para recibir a el señor Kim-

-Ahh muchas gracias por avisarme señorita, adiós-

-Adiós señor Jung-

Por lo menos algo de bueno tenía todo esto, por estar a cargo del "nuevo" tendría mucha más libertad…aunque no fuera alguien de su agrado y se notara que tampoco iban a generar afinidad en el transcurso de los días…Kim Jaejoong…¿seguirás con las actitudes del pasado?

Tomó de nueva cuenta su maletín, su chaqueta y apagó el ordenador; salió de su oficina, se despidió de la secretaria con una sonrisa que hizo que ella se ruborizara, era gracioso lograr ese efecto en las chicas, por tener una buena apariencia llegaban inmediatamente…¿en verdad pueden llegar a ser tan interesadas las mujeres? Un buen sueldo, una cara armónica y un buen físico las volvía locas. Por eso habían tantos divorcios por mujeres golpeadas, infidelidades, etc…no es que él fuera a actuar de ese modo, pero las féminas eran tan ilusas, la apariencia las atrapaba y luego se ilusionaban y se enamoraban y…hasta ahí no más llegaban los sueños, cuando se daban cuenta de la persona que tenían a su lado, un hombre tacaño, golpeador y mala persona. Tomó el ascensor, saludó a unos cuantos compañeros y al llegar al primer piso se dirigió al estacionamiento, desactivó la alarma de su auto y se subió a él, luego de andar unos kilómetros se detuvo para comprar algo para la cena: espaguetis, cuando ordenaba la casa le gustaba comer eso, le hacía recordar su niñez cuando su madre los preparaba como una especie de premio por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Llegó al departamento y tomó el ascensor, llegó al quinto piso, era una suerte estar en un piso bajo porque los que tenían que llegar al número veinte…debe ser un poco tedioso cuando hacen las compras y andan con todas las bolsas, llegó al departamento 54 y lo abrió…estaba hecho casi un desastre, ropa varia en el sillón, la cocina con platos sucios, marcas de vaso sobre la cubierta de vidrio del salón, algo muy parecido a su oficina, sólo que en la oficina no podía dejar la ropa tirada por todas partes; dejó la cena en el mesón de la cocina, se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a quitar todas las cosas que no estaban en su lugar, la ropa la metió a la lavadora, sacó un trapo y limpió la mesa, sacudió los muebles, lavó la loza, alistó la pieza de huéspedes, revisó si el baño estaba decente, aprovechó de hacer su cuarto y se sentó, estaba agotado. Tomó el plato donde estaba su cena y lo metió al microondas, le dolían los brazos y la espalda, ¿qué ha de ser?no se puede esperar mucho de un hombre soltero, hacer los quehaceres de la casa es algo que está muy por fuera de su lista de cosas favoritas para hacer luego de volver del trabajo.

Luego de cenar y colgar la ropa en el tendedero se echó a ver una película, estaba muerto de cansancio y ya eran las 10 de la noche, él pensó que al salir temprano tendría mucho más tiempo libre…pero bueno, su cuerpo dio lo que pudo…y no era mucho que digamos, movió una caja que estaba al lado del televisor y no se acordaba lo que había guardado dentro, así que la alzó y abrió, estaba cubierta por una pequeña capa de polvo, pero no le importó (la costumbre de no limpiar era mucho más fuerte), eran fotografías de cuando estaba en la universidad, estaban sus amigos, sus profesores, el campus donde estudiaba y había una foto de la graduación…ahí estaba, ese pequeño ser que lo odiaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y él aún sin saber porqué; debía reconocer que en esa foto se veía muy apuesto, a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido como si no estuviera feliz de haber terminado esos arduos años…no podía entenderlo, no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír o bromear alguna vez…siempre estaba solo y no hablaba con nadie, había cierto grado de razón en decir que podía ser a causa de que era el hijo del jefe de carrera y tenía una gran presión, además por lo mismo muchos no lo tomaban en cuenta para no tener problemas y también por envidia…siempre está el pensamiento malintencionado de que por ser hijo del profesor o de alguien con importancia dentro de un establecimiento se goza de ciertos beneficios, y al tener tan buenas calificaciones se acrecentaban los rumores, (suspiro) pobre chico, a pesar de que su aura no fuera de bienvenida cuando alguien se le acercaba, él no tenía la culpa de las cosas que se decían, siempre estaba en la biblioteca estudiando y en clases se veía un cien por ciento concentrado.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez lo encontró muy guapo, demasiado para tratarse de un hombre, incluso llegó a dudar si era una chica o un chico, hasta que lo escuchó presentarse frente a la clase, su voz era muy armónica, no recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar muchas veces luego de esa, pero bueno, no pensaba que esta vez fuera a ser diferente porque la actitud hacia él no parecía haber cambiado demasiado (suspiro) ¿por qué será que le caigo tan mal?¿habré hecho algo en ese tiempo? Pero si ni siquiera me juntaba con él aish...tal vez tenga tiempo para saberlo ahora que va a estar en mi casa.

Guardó de nueva cuenta la caja, no sin antes sacar esa fotografía de la graduación y ponerla en un marco que le había regalado su madre y no le había dado uso, y así la colocó en una repisa del salón, apagó la televisión y fue a dormir, mañana sería un largo día.


	2. Simplemente absurdo

**Capítulo 2: Simplemente… absurdo**

6:30 AM

[i]Ring ring…ring ring[/i]

-Bah! ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?...¿Aló? Jefe, buenos días, no ningún problema, estaba a punto de levantarme, dígame… me va a dar el día libre?...ah para tener todo listo, de acuerdo, sí, pensaba ir a hacer las compras luego de la oficina…ok entonces voy ahora en la mañana, aprovecho de dejar unos papeles que tengo revisados a la oficina…sí, no se preocupe, todo estará listo, hasta luego, gracias…-

¿Por qué? Si iba a darme el día libre podría haberme llamado a las 8…bah! Da igual, ya estoy despierto, por lo que me dijo el jefe Kim estaría aquí cercano a las 5 de la tarde…eso me da bastante tiempo para hacer las compras y comprar algo preparado para la cena…aún puedo dormir un poco más, no creo que me demore mucho en el supermercado.

7:30 AM

[i]tuuuuuuuuhhh[/i](sonido del citófono de los departamentos)

-¿Diga?...si soy yo, ahhh ¿cómo está vecino? Bien también, gracias…no, lo siento, hoy tengo el día libre, pero si toma la línea A puede llegar sin problemas, no se preocupe, no hay de que-

¿Por qué justo hoy me pide el favor de llevarlo?, si hubiese sido otro día ningún problema aish, volveré a la cama.

8:00 AM

[i]tin tilín tilín…tin tilín tilin[/i](timbre XD)

-¿Quién será a esta hora eh?-abre la puerta.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Venimos de parte de una empresa de traslados y nos enviaron a traer ciertas cosas a este domicilio, ¿ud es el señor Jung Yunho?-

-Así es-

-¿Podría firmar aquí e indicarnos donde podemos colocar las cosas?-

-Ok, ¿esto es por el señor Kim Jaejoong?-

-Sí, traemos sus cosas-

-Listo, aquí tiene, puede dejarlas en la primera habitación a la derecha que se encuentra por ese pasillo-

-Muchas gracias, con su permiso-

Cajas, cajas y cajas…¿A dónde piensa meter tantas cosas este hombre?...bueno, él verá, no tengo porque entrometerme en sus asuntos…

-Listo señor, que tenga un buen día-

-Gracias, igualmente, adiós-

Se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación, pasando por la que sería la nueva pieza de su "invitado", le habían traído muchas cajas, no era asiduo a fisgonear las cosas de los demás, pero le daba curiosidad saber la verdadera identidad de este individuo…no, no puedes hacerlo Jung Yunho!, que vergüenza darías!...y gracias a su conciencia pasó de largo acostándose de nuevo.

8:30 AM

[i]turuturú tutu tu tutu tu tutu…turuturú tutu tu tutu tu tutu [/i] (ringtone)

\- Aló?...si?...con él.¿qué ha pasado?...¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿PERDISTE EL INFORME QUE HAY QUE ENTREGAR HOY?, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Tu sentido de la responsabilidad dónde queda? Aish, hace año y medio que no faltaba al trabajo y pasa esto…ok no te preocupes, yo lo voy a solucionar, dejé una copia a medio terminar en mi disco duro de la oficina…no…no…sólo le faltan unas diez páginas que me las sé de memoria…ok…ok, voy a la oficina ahora mismo.-

No podía ser, ese informe era lo suficientemente importante como para que sólo él pudiera terminarlo.

Definitivamente pareciera que este día libre sería todo menos tranquilo, su disposición para dormir durante gran parte de la mañana se fue tal y como había llegado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Se duchó, se vistió y en su auto partió rumbo a la oficina, entró a su despacho y paró en seco.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días…-

La persona que menos esperaba estuviera a esas horas de la mañana se encontraba justo frente a él.

-Decidí inspeccionar el lugar antes de instalarme a trabajar, así no perderemos tanto tiempo cuando comience en forma oficial-

-Me parece una excelente idea señor…Jaejoong-

-No esperaba verlo hasta la tarde, me han dicho que tenía la mañana libre, ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Su tono no tenía ni un atisbo de preocupación sincera ni de educación…bueno no era tan así como lo sentía, pero definitivamente no era lo más cortés que había escuchado, se notaba que no esperaba verlo en un buen rato.

-Ha surgido un problema con un colega…y me he ofrecido a solucionarlo, espero no le moleste mi presencia, siga inspeccionando lo que guste y ante cualquier duda no vacile en preguntarme-

-Ok, muchas gracias-

Esa fue la vana respuesta que recibió de un Jaejoong que parecía muy interesado en los cajones de su nuevo escritorio.

Se ubicó en su silla, encendió el PC y procuró concentrarse un cien por ciento en terminar ese maldito informe… pero no podía evitar voltear cada tanto, se sentía nervioso, conocía a ese tipo desde la universidad, pero nunca había hablado con él (que recordara) y pareciera que el sujeto no tenía intención de relacionarse mucho más de lo necesario con él, sin embargo, estaría en su misma oficina, incluso compartirían el mismo techo… sería completamente absurdo.

Todas esas palabras se agolpaban en la cabeza de Jung Yunho mientras escribía en el teclado a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus manos, casi en modo automático, reproduciendo lo que su memoria guardaba de aquel famoso informe… y no se percató de que su compañero se había levantado de su asiento y se encontraba justo tras él leyendo todo lo que éste plasmaba en su página de Word…

-Eso está mal redactado-

-El corazón saltó desde su pecho a su mano y él sobrevoló por unos segundos a unos centímetros de su asiento.-

-¿Perdón?-

-El texto debería decir "la ubicación exacta aún no ha sido determinada", pero dice "aún no ha sido determinada la ubicación exacta", el pasivo no debe usarse en este caso, hay que utilizar la forma tradicional de sujeto y predicado, le da más énfasis y señala en forma inmediata de lo que se trata.-

-Oh… ¿en serio?...tienes razón, gracias-

-De nada-

En ese momento fue consciente de lo cerca que se encontraba su compañero…parecía que todo el repudio demostrado con tonos y palabras se esfumaba si se trataba sobre algo de trabajo… por lo menos esa era una buena noticia.

-Me retiro, deberías repasar los apuntes de "Expresión oral y escrita" Jung Yunho-

El aludido se volteó y quedó perplejo mientras el pelicastaño cerraba la puerta.

-Sí, me recuerda…-

Pero no quedaba mucho tiempo para cavilaciones extras, el informe debía estar listo en media hora.

¡Tic tac Tic tac Tic tac!

-¡Listo!-

Miró su reloj.

-Y con cinco minutos de adelanto, ahora debo correr-

Se colocó su chaqueta, apagó el ordenador y salió rápidamente de su puesto de trabajo rumbo a la oficina de su colega, le entregó el informe, volvió a regañarlo y finalmente se dirigió al estacionamiento, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que por segunda vez en el día no se encontraba solo.

-Hola de nuevo-

-Hola…-

-Aún no han traído mi coche y el jefe me ha dicho que te esperara, que lo más seguro era que te fueras pronto a casa, también, aprovechando esta oportunidad, podría aprender el camino al departamento y de esa forma evitarnos otra pérdida de tiempo-

Sus palabras sonaban tan impersonales que parecía que se encontraba de nueva cuenta en un salón de clases frente a un profesor sumamente estricto y sin sentido del humor.

-Sí, encuentro que es una muy buena idea, no te gustan mucho las formalidades, ¿no es así?-

El aludido formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Sólo considero que hay cosas necesarias y otras no, las que no lo son hay que despacharlas lo más pronto posible, ya que el tiempo es limitado y de por sí es poco, yo no tengo tiempo para gastarlo en cosas mínimas, y creo que ud tampoco ¿o me equivoco?-

Lo observó inquisitivamente, se notaba que no era un tipo fácil de tratar, pero no se dejaría vencer, no podía ser odiado sin razón.

-No, no lo tengo, pero creo que mis prioridades divergen en cierto grado de las suyas…¿nos vamos?-

Sólo asintió con la cabeza y avanzó hasta el auto de su nuevo "casero"… no podía entender ese comportamiento hacia él… era algo… absurdo, no encontraba una palabra más adecuada.

Abrió las puertas y se sentaron, encendió el motor y emprendieron el viaje de camino a casa.

-Han llegado tus cosas esta mañana, había olvidado decírtelo, lo han instalado todo en tu cuarto.-

-Lo sé, he llamado corroborando que el servicio fuera el correcto y que no faltara nada de lo que les había encargado.-

-Ah, pensé que no lo sabías… te gusta el sushi?-

-¿Qué?-

Por un instante su rostro neutro se convirtió en uno de asombro, se descolocó bastante por la pregunta, pero sólo fueron unos segundos.

-Que si te gusta el sushi, he encargado un menú en un lugar muy bueno, el cual frecuento; como comenzabas este nuevo trabajo y también cambiabas de casa, pensé que sería buena idea comenzar todo con una pequeña celebración en el departamento luego de organizar todo, ¿qué piensas?-

-Bueno… me gusta mucho el sushi, gracias por la preocupación, no era necesario-

-Qué va!, no ha sido ningún problema, cuando llegué a la empresa un amigo hizo lo mismo por mí y ahora que comenzaremos a vivir juntos, creo que deberíamos llegar a ser mucho más cercanos que nuestros compañeros de trabajo, el convivir será mucho más fácil y estaremos a gusto, ¿no crees?-

-Puede ser…-

Luego de 15 minutos Yunho se dio cuenta de que la conversación que había logrado comenzar, y en cierto modo, mantener, se había terminado. Miraba por el retrovisor a su copiloto, o por lo menos una porción de él y parecía totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, pero manteniendo fruncido el ceño.

-Hemos llegado, no queda tan cerca de la oficina, pero con poco tráfico puedes llegar en 10 minutos, ¿has tenido algún problema con el recorrido?-

Jaejoong aún no volvía a la realidad, se notaba que estaba sumamente concentrado.

-¿Jaejoong-shii?- removió un poco el hombro de su acompañante a ver si lograba alguna reacción.

Se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Pensé que te habíamos perdido, te preguntaba que si habías tenido algún problema con el recorrido-

En todo momento mantuvo su mano sobre el hombro del pelicastaño, el cual lo miró con una evidente molestia y movió su hombro para soltar el agarre.

-No, no tuve ningún problema, y si me surge alguna duda… para algo se creó google maps-

Se notaba bastante molesto, nota mental nº1 sobre cómo llevarse bien con Jaejoong: nunca invadir su espacio vital.

Se bajaron del auto, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al departamento, Yunho llevaba la bolsa con el pedido de sushi y Jaejoong una maleta de mano.

-Bueno, bienvenido a casa-

Un sonriente Yunho se dirigió a su nuevo compañero de hogar, nunca había vivido con alguien más… ni siquiera con sus novias… ¿cómo sería? Abrió la puerta y esperó que el otro entrara.

-Con permiso-

Entró y se inmediato se colocó a… inspeccionar todo, cocina, baños, balcón, comedor, habitaciones, cuarto de lavado… todo.

-Supongo que esta es tu habitación, ¿no es cierto?-

-Pues sí, la de al lado es de visitas y la que se encuentra frente a la mía es tu habitación-

Se sacó la chaqueta, dejó el maletín a un lado y llevó las bolsas a la cocina para comenzar a preparar todo mientras Jaejoong entraba a la que ahora sería su habitación y se dedicaba a desempacar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No… gracias-

En verdad que ese chico era muy raro… sería un poco autista? Pareciera que en verdad no le gustaba su presencia, pero en el trabajo no vacilaba en mostrarle errores con una confianza inimaginable… un momento, a él no le molestaba la gente, cuando coqueteaba con la secretaria tenía 0 problema en cambiar su tonalidad y miraba descaradamente sus piernas… ¿podía ser que a fin de cuentas sólo lo odiara a él? La respuesta no podía parecer más afirmativa a sus ojos, soltó un suspiro y siguió colocando las piezas de sushi en forma ordenada sobre los platos… no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba.

-¿Tanto te molesta tener que compartir tu departamento?-

Jaejoong lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-No es eso… sólo estoy un poco cansado, pasaron muchas cosas hoy que no las esperaba, pero… con sushi se solucionará todo-

Lo último lo dijo sonriendo logrando otra cara de desconcierto en el castaño, el que partió de nuevo rumbo a su cuarto. Sacó el mantel y colocó todo lo comprado sobre la mesa.

-Jaejoong-shii, está listo-

-¡Voy!-

El aludido fue al baño, tenía el pelo desordenado y la camisa a medio salir de su pantalón, debía de tener muchas cosas en esas cajas, salió mucho más arreglado y se sentaron a comer.

Yunho comenzó… o intentó comenzar una conversación con su "interlocutor"… lo que se convirtió en casi un monólogo tratando de explicarle el sistema que tenía el condominio, los vecinos y los lugares cercanos para ir a comprar o comer algo.

-… y si te apetece algo dulce, justo bajo el edificio hay una pastelería que es de lo mejor, la dueña es muy agradable y si le caes bien siempre te va a regalar un chocolate caliente o un trozo más grande de pie-

-¿A si?¿Y tú le caes bien?-

-Siempre me da chocolate caliente y no me lo cobra, debe ser que sí-

-Ah… esto está my bueno-

-A que sí, el sushi queda cerca de la oficina, el dueño es un amigo mío y siempre que puedo lo recomiendo-

-Parece que tienes muchos amigos Jung Yunho-

-Sólo unos cuantos, no es parta tanto-

-En la universidad eras igual-

De pronto la mirada de Jaejoong se volvió un poco más oscura y seria.

-Ah? Pues tenía mi grupo de amigos que se mantuvo con los años, los demás eran conocidos o sólo compañeros de clase que ayudaba de vez en cuando, que estuviera rodeado de gente a ratos no significaba que todos fueran mis amigos, en verdad sufrí bastantes decepciones de gente que decía ser cercana a mí, por lo que traté de mantenerme siempre con mis verdaderos amigos… creo que hubo un tiempo en que me volví mucho más antisocial, pero al final fue para mi bien, tuve que aprender a reconocer las buenas intenciones de las no tan buenas y tener cuidado al comenzar a formar lazos más fuertes… pero la vida es así, de una forma u otra te va enseñando y ahora debo dar gracias a esa habilidad al momento de cerrar un negocio o tener que contratar a alguien, el darme cuenta de esas cosas… a pesar de todo…me ha sido de gran ayuda-

Otra vez esa mirada de confusión y sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero… éste giró su rostro al percatarse que lo estaban observando y su mirada quedó prendada de ese marco de foto con unos 30 rostros devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿La graduación?-

-Sí, encontré la fotografía mientras ordenaba y me ha traído gratos recuerdos, estás ahí también, debo reconocer que has cambiado bastante desde esos días-

-Puede ser…-

La mirada del castaño volvió a su plato y continuó comiendo. Yunho comenzó con su monólogo otra vez hasta que terminaron de comer, Jaejoong se ofreció a lavar los platos y Yunho recogió lo que había quedado en la mesa y comenzó a guardarlo, ya que el nuevo inquilino no sabía nada acerca de dónde se encontraba el lugar para guardar cada cosa.

-Muchas gracias por todo, en verdad no lo esperaba-

Jaejoong se inclinó y evitó la mirada del moreno.

-No hay de qué, vamos a vivir juntos y nos conocemos de antes, corresponde todo esto, no ha sido ninguna molestia y lo he hecho con mucho agrado-

Tanteó su hombro por segunda vez en el día y el pelicastaño alzó la cabeza, nuevamente con un semblante aturdido y partió a su habitación, mañana sería el gran día para ambos.

Se sentía cansado a full, así que partió directamente a su habitación, el moreno se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y luego se acostó sólo con bóxers, la verdad es que el calor lo sofocaba por las noches, cerró los ojos y cayó dormido de inmediato.

Sentía que era tarde… pero no tanto, ¿serían las 3:00 de la mañana? Escuchaba movimiento en el pasillo, ¿serían ladrones?... no, el había colocado la alarma y toda esa parafernalia… debía de ser Jaejoong que iba al baño o a buscar un vaso de agua, después de todo la salsa de soja daba sed, un crujido le indicó que se encontraba frente a la puerta, ¿tendría alguna duda, o algún problema?, sintió la manilla de la puerta moverse, él estaba abriendo su puerta, abrió los ojos sólo un poco y por el rabillo pudo apreciar que en efecto era Jaejoong quién se encontraba ahí, caminó con cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido, no se había dado cuenta de que Yunho estaba despierto y avanzó hasta quedar junto a él… lo observaba en silencio, no parecía haber ningún problema… a excepción de que supuestamente este sujeto lo odiaba y no quería nada con él… y ahora estaba junto a su cama en su cuarto. Se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de observarlo y comenzó a tantear si despertaba tocando su brazo, él sólo mantuvo la tranquilidad y fingió dormir, esos tanteos se convirtieron en caricias, logrando que todo se sintiera aún más extraño, eran caricias dulces, cuidadosas; luego la mano de Jaejoong subió hasta su rostro, acarició sus mejillas, recorrió su mentón, la punta de su nariz, todo con sumo cuidado…sus labios…se sentía muy bien…pero no encontraba razón, ¿qué es lo que estaba planeando?, repentinamente el castaño se puso de pie y se dedicó a observarlo nuevamente, sus ojos brillaban hermosos por el contraste que lograba generar la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, tuvo que cerrar los ojos completamente para no ser descubierto.

-Te odio Jung Yunho-

Esa frase susurrada tan cerca de su oído fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, un beso suave, corto, pero dulce…si creía que ese día había sido raro… esto sólo acababa de confirmárselo.


End file.
